An electronic cigarette charger is used to charge an electronic cigarette, so as to improve the endurance of the electronic cigarette. Referring to FIG. 1, the traditional electronic cigarette charger always comprises a charge body 1 and a charge plug 2 that is fixed installed on the charge body 1. If the charging operation for the electronic cigarette is demanded to be carried out in narrow space, it is inconvenient or even impossible for the user to charge the electronic cigarette, because the charge plug 2 is fixedly installed on the charge body 1 so that the contour of the charger can't be changed. Besides, the electronic cigarette charger is easy to be damaged when the user collides with it from its side face accidently. In a word, the structure of the traditional electronic cigarette charger is not rational and humanized, which may bring much inconvenience to the user.